Fantasia, Escuela y Libros
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Tras los muros de la escuela Duodecim, los estudiantes y maestros tratan de llevar a cabo su actvidades normales, aunque lo cotidiano siempre suele volverse una aventura cuando se tiene de compañeros y amigos a tan singulares sujetos.Incluye one - shots
1. Fin de un verano, inicio de clases

El verano había sido, para decirlo de forma corta, un fraude total. Las mañanas llenas de aburridos y estúpidos programas infantiles, seguidas por tardes perezosas , todo para finalizar con noches frías acompañadas de los ronquidos de su padre, los cuales se oían hasta en la casa de la dulce vecina, la señora Shiva.

Todo esto causaba que Tidus casi se alegrase de volver a la escuela. Sus amigos de seguro ya estarían allí, esperando en el salón listos para contarle miles de anécdotas chistosas sobres sus respectivas vacaciones, las cuales seguramente habían sido mas interesantes que las suyas (lo cual no era muy difícil de lograr)

Por lo que sabía Tidus, Zidane había ido de viaje a una playa, y seguramente había gastado sus días viendo a las chicas en bikini correr por la arena. Firion había pasado el verano tomando cursos de jardinería la florería de su padre ….en fin, todo aquello era mucho más emocionante que haberse quedado tirado en la cama mientras el personaje Mog el explorador preguntaba a la pantalla si habían visto el mapa ( que curiosamente siempre estaba justo en frente de sus narices).

Tidus llego a la escuela cinco minutos antes de iniciar las clases, y vio como todo parecia volver a su habitual rutina escolar : Ultimecia riendo avidamnete mientras comentaba algo al oído de Claudia Darkness, su mejor amiga, y ambas revisaban con mirada despectiva los nuevo atuendos de sus demás compañeras. Eso no tenía mucho sentido para Tidus, considerando que todos los estudiantes vestían exactamente con el mismo uniforme. Uno para hombres y uno para mujeres, claro.

-Por que, ¿Te imaginas si me tuviera que poner esa falda tan coqueta?- le dijo alguien que estaba a su lado. Tidus dio un respingo al ver a Kefka , quien parecía haber leido sus pensamientos . El chico de coleta y ojos saltones lo miro con una sonrisa y añadió: - Uy, de seguro me vería bien guapo-

-Kefka, deja de hacer el idiota con ese idiota y ven para acá, que Mateus quiere que lo acompáñenos a ver su nuevo automóvil que se compro en el verano. Nos lo quiere presumir, el muy maldito…-

-Oh, si Kujie Coo, allí voy – dijo Kefka a su amigo de facciones finas pero de carácter especial y voluble. Antes de irse, se despidió de Tidus –Si tienes tele, ahí nos vemos, Tofu-

Cuando Kefka llego con Kuja, este le dio un golpe en la cabeza , aparentemente por haberlo llamado con ese sobrenombre tan tonto que Kefka le había inventado en un clase aburrida de literatura el año pasado.

Tidus soltó una risa baja ante las tonterías de su compañero y siguió su camino. Paso frente Ultimecia y Claudia, quienes lo miraron por unos momentos para después echarse a reír. No eran risas burlonas, pero a Tidus no le gustaron para nada.

Mientras iba al salón, vio a muchas más caras conocidas : Zack y Cloud platicando sobre que tal habían estado las vacaciones y dudando acerca de ir o noal gimnasio esa tarde. Luneth y Lightning discutían sobre los libros que habían leído en verano, argumentando porque uno era mejor que otro. Sephiroth sentado solo en una jardinera, muy serio. Cecil abriendo su casillero , el cual había sido llenado con bolas de papel que si se desdoblaban decían :"El profesor Golbez quiere a su hermanito bebe" . Bajo este escrito, habia un dibujo muy mal hecho de un Cecil infante con un pañal y un biberón en la mano. (Tidus supuso que eso había sido obra de Kefka, y no creía equivocarse)

"Solo otro primer día de clases en la escuela Duodecim" pensó Tidus mientras abría las puertas del salón y Bartz, Zidane y Squall lo saludaban desde las bancas de la segunda fila.


	2. Ensayos

La primera clase del día era Etica, con la señorita Riona. Era una mujer muy bonita, alta, de cabello castaño y ojos grandes del mismo color. Cada vez que Squall la veía pasar por los pasillos o la cafetería, se sonrojaba a tal grado que terminaba más rojo que el cabello de su compañero Reno. En clase, sin embargo, hacían un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse colorado (sobre todo para evitar que Kefka lo viese y comenzara a molestarlo con sus estúpidos chistes, los cuales durarían todo el ciclo escolar o incluso más tiempo).

Rinoa llego al aula tres minutos después del toque, y ninguno de sus estudiantes le reprochó la tardanza. Dejo su maletín en el escritorio que estaba situado delante de los estudiantes y ordeno silencio.

-Se que el entusiasmo de su verano aun los tiene muy contentos, muchachos .Pero ya es hora de dejarlo atrás y seguir con sus nuevas actividades escolares- dijo al ver las aburridas caras de los alumnos cuando empezaba a escribir en el pizarrón el primer tema del ciclo: "Ética profesional en las industrias de producción de Materia".

-¡Ay, no profesora ! No hay que hacer nada hoy, estamos muy cansados ¡-

-¿Se siente cansado después de dos meses de descanso y juegos, señor Palazzo?- pregunto a él quejumbroso muchacho sin despegar la vista del pizarrón.

-Hey, descansar cuesta trabajo. No es fácil quedarse sentado frente al televisor comiendo frituras todo el día. ¡Se te duerme el trasero y engordas muchos kilos!... Si no me cree, pregúntele a Barret, que se ve que el si aprovechó esos pastelillos que estaban en oferta en el súper mercado….-

-¡OYE!- reclamo Barret ofendido, mientras que los demás en el salón se reían con descaro. Tidus no pudo evitar unirse a sus compañeros, aunque en el fondo sintió una punzada de remordimiento al recordar que el también no había hecho más que quedarse de ocioso en su casa viendo la televisión (pero afortunadamente para él, los pastelillos no lo habían hecho aumentar su volumen)

-¡Silencio todos. El próximo que se burle o se siga riendo de su compañero, tendrá que quedarse después de clase a ayudarme a calificar sus tareas, la cual asumo ninguno olvido hacer!-

Varios estudiantes cesaron sus risas de inmediato, dándose palmadas en la cara. Justo como Rinoa había previsto, ninguno había hecho el ensayo que les había encargado antes de salir de vacaciones. Dio media vuelta con una ligera sonrisa y sintió un poco de pena por los jóvenes estudiantes. En ese momento, vio como uno de ellos, levantaba la mano un poco tembloroso.

-Este…yo….bueno- tartamudeaba el chico de pelo café que respondía al nombre de Squall- Yo si…hice la tarea, profesora….-

Todos lo voltearon a ver, unos con asombro y otros con envidia. Zidane le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo felicito por ser tan buen estudiante ,de una manera más burlona que seria. Esto causo que Squall empezara ponerse rojo, aunque solo fue en un tono que apenas llego a un rosado claro.

-Excelente, lo felicito señor Leonhart. Espero que sus compañeros tomen su ejemplo y puedan llegara ser tan responsables como usted- dijo apremiante la profesora Rinoa, ordenando a los demás alumnos que le aplaudieran a Squall.

-Como sea…- dijo fríamente entre dientes Squall, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo ni impórtale la felicitación de la profesora. Pero en realidad, y a pesar de que sus labios no sonrían, Squall por dentro estaba más contento de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Si, si, hurra por el león…!pero también apláudanme a mí, que yo igual hice el ensayo! – interrumpió Kefka, parándose sobre su banca de manera exagerada.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos incrédulos. Kuja, Tidus, Zidane, Cloud…hasta la profesora no pudo evitar demostrar su asombro. Si bien ella consideraba a Kefka como un alumno muy inteligente ( a su propia y …peculiar manera, claro ) , jamas se imagino que Kefa si cumpliera con una tarea y mucho menos si esta había sido para el verano.

-Si, bien en serio. Más serio que Sephitonto en una convención de aburridos – respondió Kefka sacando su trabajo de su mochila. Sephiroth solo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. - Es más, se los leeré para que se deleiten con mis superiores habilidades en letrinas –

-En_ letras_, baboso, no de letrinas – lo corrigió Kuja rápidamente.

-Bah, es lo mismo, Kuji Coo, así que cállate y escucha- ordeno Kefka. Se aclaró la garganta y escupió, atinándole por suerte ale bote de basura. Rinoa normalmente lo hubiera reganado por tal asquerosa acción, pero estaba muy intrigada acerca de qué tipo de trabajo había hecho Kefka.

¿Podría ser que….Kekfa fuese un genio escritor en potencia…y que por fin había dado rienda suelta a su talento?

-_Ensayo_ _sobre el libro aburrido que la profesora Riata nos dejo leer en el verano por qué no se le ocurrió otra forma de echarnos a perder nuestras vacaciones, por Kefka Palazzo_- comenzó Kefka, y las esperanzas de Riona de que su alumno fuese un buen escritor se fueron al drenaje –_Pues ese libro si que estaba pésimo, no tenia dibujos y las palabras me confundieron, por lo que le encontré un mejor uso y los use para prender mi chimenea y cocerme unos malvaviscos que me dieron diarrea. FIN._ Bueno ese es mi ensayo, ¿ no estuvo espectacular, profesora? ¡Maldición, deberían darme una medalla o algo así!-

Primero se escucho como alguien trataba de contener la risa sin éxito alguno, y lo que siguió después fue un explosión de carcajadasn tan fuertes que se escuchaban hasta la dirección.

-Señor Palazzo, ¿Por qué mejor no va a darse una vuelta por la escuela? – le propuso amablemente Rinoa, sabiendo que mientras Kefka estuviese dentro del salón, le seria imposible dar su clase .

-¡Claro, como usted diga! De todas formas debo ir al baño por que todavía eso malvaviscos me sigan haciendo malas jugadas!- dijo Kefka, saliendo corriendo del salón y azotando la puerta tras el.

-Wow, ese tipo es un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo diablos logra pasar cada ciclo escolar?- dijo un tanto grosero Cloud, quien halaba a Kefka mas desesperante que gracioso.

Rinoa , por tercera vez, tuvo que ordenar silencio en el aula. Después, pidió a Squall que leyera su ensayo. El chico aceptó de mala gana, y Rinoa supuso que estaba colorado a causa del enojo.

El trabajo de Squall resulto ser mucho más elaborado e interesante que el de Kefka.

-Nada mal, señor Leonhart, ha sido uno de los mejores trabajos que escuchado en mucho tiempo . Sin duda, creo que se merece un diez. –

Squall bufo en respuesta y se sentó de nuevo, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Aquellas actitudes hacían creer a Rinoa que , por alguna razón que no comprendía, Squall la detestaba. Pero así había casos: algunos alumnos simplemente son así con sus profesores por el simple hecho de que no les agradan. Una lástima, pero así era la realidad.

Para su sorpresa, el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó en ese instante.

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Animo y suerte en el resto de su primer día de clases, muchachos – les deseo Rinoa a sus alumnos mientras abandonaba el salón. Todos les respondieron agradecidos con un monótono "Muchas gracias, profesores Rinoa", y después regresaron a sus respectivas platicas .

Rinoa sonrió discretamente, muy complacida con su primera clase. En su camino a la sala de maestros, Kefka la detuvo ansiosamente.

-Oiga profesora- le pregunto Kefka con entusiasmo -¿me va a poner diez en mi ensayo, verdad?-

* * *

><p>Tidus checo su horario y se dio cuenta que las clase siguiente era Cocina. Una materia muy relajante. Se lo anuncio a sus amigos y todos celebraron, excepto Sqaull.<p>

Tidus intuyo que Squall hubiera preferido quedarse castigado y ayudar a la profesora Rinoa con los ensayos ( que solamente sería el de Kefka y el suyo).

No se equivocaba, y algo le resultó graciosamente obvio: Squall cada curso escolar se enamoraba mas de la profesora Rinoa.


	3. Ella

Mientras caminaba hacia su clase de cocina, con la mochila en el hombro y la mirada clavada en suelo, Sephiroth iba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos como para si quiera poner atención a sus compañeros.

Escuchaba sus voces, como ecos lejanos e inentendibles. Choco hombro contra hombro accidentalmente contra Tidus, quien se disculpo de inmediato. Sephiroth solamente lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

Claudia vio la escena y murmuro a Ultimecia que Sephiroth era un grosero amargado.

-Tal vez, pero sigue siendo muy guapo. Eso hace que sus defectos sean más fáciles de perdonar- respondió Ultimecia, y las dos chicas soltaron una risilla típica de las colegialas.

Más adelante, cuando dio vuelta en la esquina al final del pasillo y levanto un poco la mirada, vio como el profesor Golbez hablaba con Cecil y se detuvo. Desde esa distancia le era imposible escuchar la conversación, pero fuese lo que fuese, estaba avergonzando mucho a Cecil. Tal vez, supuso Sephiroth, el profesor Golbez le preguntaba a su hermano pequeño como le estaba yendo en su primer día, mientras le decía que si surgía algún problema, acudiera a él cuanto antes y el se encargaría de resolverlo .

Típico comportamiento de un hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Luego de unos momentos, Golbez revolvió el cabello de Cecil con gran ternura y regreso a la sala de profesores. Cecil, que ya no parecía tan avergonzado, se quedo parado en la misma posición hasta que noto que era observado por Sephiroth y decidió irse.

Si hubiese sido Kefka en lugar de Sephirtoh, las burlas y chistes acerca de " el hermanito bebe en pañales" hubieran empezado en menos de un segundo. Pero para Sephiroth, aquella escena le hizo sentir todo lo contrario a la comedia: Ocasiono una gran nostalgia y tristeza, ya hizo que _la_ recordara, a _ella._

Si, _ella _también solía revolverle el pelo cariñosamente cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela y después de haberle preparado su almuerzo, sin importarle las quejas y refunfuños de Sephiroth o las miradas de desaprobación de Hojo.

Sin duda que _ella_…

-Oye Sephiroth, ¿estás bien? – le dijo alguien, dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda

Aquella voz hizo que Sephiroth regresase de golpe a la realidad. Vio que se trataba de Terra, y también noto que su vista estaba extrañamente borrosa y nublada. Se restregó los ojos tan discretamente como pudo y se dio cuenta que la causa de su pobre vista se debía a que sus ojos, por un momento, se le habían anegado en lagrimas. No lo suficiente como para que se le irritaran, pero aun asi Sephiroth deseaba que su compañera no hubiese notado nada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le volvió a preguntar Terra, que parecía honestamente preocupada. Sephiroth no la miro y solamente se alejo.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió tan rápido que apenas y sus palabras fueron entendibles. Volvió a colocar la mirada directa al suelo y esta vez no la levanto hasta que llego a el salón de cocina.

Se sentía un poco extraño. Su nariz estaba congestionada y la garganta le dolía, como si fuesen síntomas de un refriado que se avecinaba.

Pero no se podía engañar a si mismo. Aquello no era una gripe, aquello eran deseos vivos de …

Pues sí, no podía ser otra cosa: de llorar.

Respiro hondamente y alejo todo pensamiento de su mente por unos momentos, intentado calmarse. Lo logro y poco a poco esa sensación se desvaneció. Ansiaba que la clase comenzase, quería distraer su mente y dejar de pensar en _ella_ aunque fuese unas cuantas horas...

Oh, pero ¿que aquel delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina? ¡Nada menos que gelatinas de elixir sabor vainilla! Si, en verdad eran postre delicioso, no solo eso, si no que _ella _solía preparárselas a Sephiroth una vez cada mes, y en su cumpleaños, claro.

En esas ocasiones, hasta Hojo era capaz de dejar a un lado su mal humor y atreverse a convivir un poco con ellos. Ni el ni Sephiroth decían mucho, pero no era necesario, porque _ella _hablaba por los dos, y lo mejor de todo era que comprendía su silencio y era capaz de entender como se sentían sin necesidad de las palabras.

_"Ya basta"_ se reprimió Sephiroth a sí mismo, sintiendo que el dolor de su garganta aumentaba_ "olvida todo eso. Se ha acabado y recordarlo solo te hará débil. Supéralo y sigue, supéralo y sigue…"_

Y , casi como una intervención del cielo, llego aquel que era capaz de quitar seriedad a el velorio mas triste o a la junta más formal : Kefka.

Sephiroth nunca se había sentido contento de verlo, pera esta vez era la excepción.

-Hey, hey, Seph. Creo que tienes la cabeza en las nubes. Jeje, entiendes… ¿Nubes? ¿Cloud? …Hmm, bueno, no era como si esperaba que entendieras mi sofisticado sentido del humor – dijo Kefka, que comía un chocolate bañado en caramelo.

_"Mas azúcar para el payaso hiperactivo… ¿Quién fue el pobre diablo que le dio el chocolate?"_ pensó Sephiroth, y su ánimo mejor un poco.

Por un momento, pensó que todo iría bien. Pensó que la clase empezaría, y que después seguirá otra clase, y otra más. Sería un día normal, y no tendría que pensar más en _ella _.

Pero no resulto de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Justo antes de que Sephiroth entrara al salón, llego el profesor Golbez. Lo detuvo y lo llevo a su oficina.<p>

-¿Con que motivo, si me permite preguntar?- inquirió Sephiroth un poco desafiante, sospechando de que se trataba todo ese asunto.

-No es nada en especial. Vamos, no te quitare mucho tiempo – respondió calmadamente el profesor Golbez , con un tono de voz en el que Sephiroth detecto un toque de lastima. Sintió una punzada de enojo ante eso, pero no queriendo causar un alboroto, se resigno y siguió a Golbez hasta la sala de profesores.

-No te pongas celoso Cecil, que aun eres el consentido de tu hermano mayor- escucho Sephiroth que Kefka le decía a Cecil mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, esta estaba totalmente vacía. Los únicos presentes además de Sephiroth y Golbez eran las tazas vacías de café y los trabajos a medio revisar que los demás profesores habían dejado antes de regresar a sus clases.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar, Sephiroth? – le ofreció amablemente Golbez mientras se servía un poco de café – Dudo que quieras café, pero te puedo servir un poco de agua o incluso una lata de soda …-

-No pienso hablar nada con usted. Así que ya puede dejarse de estupideces y dejarme ir – dijo Sephiroth fríamente. Se acerco a la puerta y la empezó abrír cuando Golbez le pidio que se detuviera.

-Vamos, no tienes que alterarte- dijo el profesor –Se que por lo que estas pasando no es nada fácil, y que te duele en lo más profundo del alma….-

-No, usted no sabe nada. Me debo ir, tengo clase- replico Sephiroth indiferente

Golbez lo vio con tristeza y suspiro.

-La noticia de la muerte de tu madre nos ha sorprendido a todos- dijo –No solo a ti, tu padre también está muy afectado por la perdida. Ninguno de los dos demuestran sus sentimientos abiertamente…es algo que Hojo te debe haber heredado. Pero créeme Sephiroth, cuando te digo que yo comprendo cómo te sientes….-

-¡Callese!- le grito Sephiroth. No quiera escuchar nada mas, solo quería irse, irse de esa maldita sala de profesores que olía café recién preparado (igual como el que _ella_ bebía cada mañana ) y que solo le hacía recordar lo que él quería olvidar. – ¡No quiero hablar de eso, ni con usted, ni con mi padre, ni con nadie. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz!-

-Sephiroth…- dijo Golbez con voz paternal. Pero Sephiroth no se quedo a escuchar lo que el profesor iba a decir y salió de la sala, azotando la puerta tras él. Camino rápido hasta las escalera y las bajo casi sin pensarlo. No regreso a clase. Recorrió todo el camino hasta la otra parte de la escuela de manera inconsciente, y el único pensamiento voluntario que rondaba por su cabeza era ella : su madre, Lucrecia, quien había muerto a mediados del verano en el hospital ,víctima de una enfermedad que la ataco tan rápido como le habia quitado la vida, tan solo cuatro días después de que el primer sintoma se hiciese presente...


	4. Rumores

Siendo una escuela con demasiados alumnos, la academia Duodecim era una fuente casi interminable de rumores, y a Ultimecia y a Claudia no se les escapaba ninguno.

Fuese cierto, falso, aburrido o interesante, las dos amigas tenían varios medios para poder enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en la vida de sus compañeros. Alguna que otra vez se habían metido en ligeros problemas con sus compañeros, quienes se sentían indignados al descubrir que su privacidad se había hecho pública gracias a las dos chicas. Sin embargo, esto solo había ocurrido en muy contadas ocasiones, ya que Ultimecia era muy astuta y Claudia tenía la virtud de ser relativamente discreta, lo cual ayudaba a que se mantuvieran lejos de los problemas que ellas causaban sin salir afectadas.

Y este año, vaya si había buen material con el cual iniciar conversaciones.

-Aquí entre nosotras… – susurro Claudia a Ultimecia en oído, señalando con la mirada a Luneth y Lighting mientras estos discutían alegremente sobre los libros que habían leído en el verano -…por ahí escuche que esos dos están saliendo. ¿Te lo imaginas? La verdad que al inicio me pareció improbable, pero cierto es que pasan mucho tiempo juntos.-

-Ja, que patético, pero los perdedores siempre andarán con sus iguales. – Dijo Ultimecia – Yo me entere que el profesor Jecht está en peligro de perder su empleo. No me sorprende, la verdad, si tomas en cuenta que ese vago es como una corcholata : si no esta tirado en la calle, esta pegado a la botella-

Claudia se llevo una mano a la boca y soltó una suave pero cínica risa.

- Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual no llevo a su familia de vacaciones este verano – comento, dejando de reir y verdaderamente intrigada . Sin duda , Ultimecia siempre tenía los temas mas interesantes y los mejores rumores – ¿Crees que Tidus sepa algo de ese asunto?-

-No lo dudo, después de todo viven bajo el mismo techo-

En ese momento, Tidus pasó frente a ellas sin mirarlas. Parecía un tanto tímido e intimidado.

-Míralo, le damos miedo- dijo Claudia a su amiga y las dos comenzaron reír suavemente. Tidus las escuchó y apresuro su marcha hacia el salón. Las dos chicas perdieron su interés en el chico rubio y regresaron su atención a sus demás compañeros.

Siguieron contando todo tipo de rumores ,algunos mas interesantes que otros : la posible expulsión de Zack luego de un problema que tuvo por estar pintando en los muros de la escuela con pintura en aerosol el ultimo día de clases del ciclo pasado, la probabilidad de que el coche nuevo de Mateus había sido comprado de forma no muy "legal", el interés romántico que su compañero X Death tenía en Claudia ( al escuchar eso, Claudia puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de asco, rogando que aquello no fuese más que un falso rumor o una broma de mal gusto de Ultmiecia), que el nuevo corte de cabello de Aeris se debía una mala cita con el peluquero en lugar de un corte voluntario….

Nada espectacular. Por el momento Ultimecia ignoraba que tan cierto o falso era cada uno de esos rumores, pero con tiempo lograría descubrir la verdad de ellos, como lo hacía cada ciclo escolar. La mayoría de la veces, la verdad venia sola y lo unicó que Claudia y Ultimecia debían hacer era observar y mantener el oído alerta todo el tiempo.

La cuestión era estar atenta y saber investigar. En cierta forma, se trataba de todo un arte.

Finalmente, cuando la campana sonó y tuvieron que ingresar a clase de Ética con la profesora Rinoa, a Claudia finalmente recordo el mejor rumor que había escuchado en el verano:

-¿Sabías que…- dijo en voz baja, sintiendo un poco de orgullo de por fin tener un chisme mas interesante que Ultimecia. -…la madre de Sephiroth falleció?-

Ultimecia se detuvo en seco, con los ojos como platos. Su corazón latio mas fuerte debido a la sorpresa .

-¿Qué dices, mi querida amiga?- pregunto con fingida incredulidad, con una sonrisa suspicaz en los labios. Aunque el rumor no tenía nada de alegre (ya que la muerte siempre era un tema de cuidado) , sin duda era algo bastante jugoso y fuera de lo común

-Me has escuchado- repitió Claudia, sin expresión en su rostro – Me entere de que la madre de Sephiroth enfermo gravemente durante el verano y murió en el hospital.-

-Es una pena- dijo Ultimecia, quien no parecía sentirlo en lo absoluto – Pero entremos en detalles : ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? Digo, la señora Lucrecia era joven (para ser una adulta….) y nunca la vi mal de salud, ¿cómo es que….-

Claudia se puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndole entender a Ultimecia que guardara silencio. Dos segundos después, Sephiroth paso al lado de ellas (de forme muy similar a como lo había hecho Tidus ) , pero a deferencia de el primero, Sephiroth las ignoro por completo y no pareció notar su presencia.

-Pues no veo mucha tristeza en Sephiroth , la verdad. Sigue igual de frio que de costumbre-

-No creo que debamos juzgar sus emociones, Ultimecia- la reprimió Claudia, sintiendo un poco el siquiera haber sacado el tema. Lo había hecho solamente para tener algo que fuese interesante de que platicar, pero cuando lo veía a detalle, ese asunto perdía todo su encanto.

- ¿Y por qué no? Lo que sucedió no ha sido causa de nosotras y no estamos haciendo nada malo al dar nuestra opinión. Se llama libertad de expresión. Aunque, si tanto te molesta amiga mía, cambiaremos el tema – Respondió Ultimecia , un tanto decepcionada- Pero antes, necesito saber cómo fue que ocurrió. Ya me has dejado con la duda y debo saber que fue lo que paso-

Claudia suspiró y levanto la mirada, con una ligera sonrisa .

-Qué demonios, admito que yo también me he quedado con las ganas de contártelo– aceptó Claudia , encogiéndose de hombros hipócritamente – Por lo que me entere, la señora Lucrecia enfermo a causa de un nuevo virus . Tiene un nombre bastante extraño, se llama Geoestigma. Muy poco común, es más probable que llueva Munny del cielo a que te llegues a enfermar de eso, pero….supongo que la madre de Sephiroth simplemente tuvo mala suerte. Paso sus últimos días postrada en una fría cama de hospital en estado de coma, incapaz de recobrar la conciencia en ningún momento. -

-Ya veo, ya veo…- decía Ultimecia, mientras miraba y pulía sus uñas.

-Si, pero eso no fue todo. El profesor Hojo se dedicó a investigar y experimentar como loco en busca de una cura. Durante los cuatro días antes de que la señora falleciera, el profesor no abandono ni un solo momento el laboratorio del hospital. Los que lo vieron, dicen que parecía haber perdido un tanto la cordura. Pero por más que trato, no fue suficiente y sus intentos fallaron. Lo mejor que pudo hacer por su esposa al final fue ponerla en un ataúd encargase de enterrarla en el cementerio.-

Ultimecia no decía nada. Estaba muy pensativa.

-Así es la vida – dijo al fin, cruzando los brazos y recargándose contra la pared – Un día puedes estar totalmente feliz disfrutando de tus rutinas…y al día siguiente, todo se acaba. No hay dramas, ni despedidas emotivas o si quiera conciencia de que has muerto….solamente, te vas y el mundo sigue su camino.-

-Amen, amiga- coincidió Claudia.

Después, dándose cuenta que debían entrar a clase en ese momento a no ser que quisieran llegar tarde (algo no muy recomendable, en especial en el primer día), Ultimecia y Claudia entraron al aula y ocuparon sus asientos.

Ninguna mención de nuevo el tema de Lucrecia de nuevo durante le resto día. No era por respeto o por lastima, sino porque simplemente ese no era el tipo de rumores que les agradaban (_les servian..._).Y por esa razon, siguieron platicando sobre asuntos que ocurrían entres sus demás compañeros, como el sonrojameinto constante de Squall cada vez que veía a la profesora Rinoa o el horrible uniforme que vestían sus demás compañeras.

* * *

><p>Al final de las clases, Claudia y Ultimecia, junto con Mateus ,Kuja y Kefka ( a quien personalmente, Ultimecia no soportaba) fueron al centro comercial en el auto nuevo de Mateus. Legal o no, debían admitir que era todo un lujo y era mucho mejor que tomar el autobús.<p>

En el trayecto, vieron a el profesor Jecht salir de la tiendo de abarrotes, con una bolsa de papel en las manos y los ojos un poco irritados.


	5. Un vicio

Puede que solo hubiesen pasado tres días desde el último trago que había recorrido su garganta, pero Jecht sentía como si hubiese transcurrido una eternidad. Cuando la botella de Éter toco sus labios e inundó su boca con su dulce sabor, se transformo en un hombre nuevo y lleno de vitalidad. Claro era que, desde el punto de vista de la realidad, Jecht era solamente un señor de aspecto cansado y malhumorado con una creciente adicción, tan ajena para el pero tan obvia para el resto de la ciudad.

¡Bah! Al carajo con todos ellos. Era su cuerpo y era su vida, por lo que podía hacer con ambas lo que se le viniese en gana. Además al no le ocurría nada grave, solamente disfrutaba de darse el sencillo lujo de dos botellas de Éter a diario.

Jecht era un hombre que durante toda su vida, había tenido que trabajar duro para conseguir una patética imitación de "estabilidad" . Cuando era pequeño, trabajando largas horas en la fábrica de materia por un salario que apenas cubría sus necesidades para mantenerse vivo. En la adolescencia, sacrificando su educación a causa de _la linda travesura_ que él y su novia habían realizado, dando como fruto un bollo en el horno que tardo nueve mese en cocinarse. Actualmente, ese bollo tiene diecisiete años y se llama Tidus.

Y finalmente, en su etapa actual de adultez (que para él, se sentía más bien como la senectud) Jecht se había convencido a sí mismo que se merecía un descanso.

¿Qué acaso un hombre trabajador no tenía derecho a un pequeño placer culposo?

¡Pues claro que lo tenía!

Y por esa simple razón, la bebida de éteres, vicio que Jecht empezó a cultivar originalmente en sus años jóvenes pero que se vio interrumpid con la llegada de Tidus, había vuelto a ser el agua sagrada diaria de Jecht.

Podían juzgarlo de egoísta e incluso los más extremistas, se atrevían llamarlo un mal ejemplo como padre.

A Jecht no le importaba los rumores y palabras en su contra por qué sabía a la perfección que aquellas palabras eran erróneas.

El no era un mal padre.

Si, en ocasiones tomaba al punto de quedarse inconsciente en su cama por días enteros y lograba apestar de éter la casa entera, pero nunca había hecho daño a su hijo. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a sugerirle que lo imitara.

"_Oye llorón, espero que algún día seas un borrachuzo como yo. Estaría muy orgulloso de ti " _No, por supuesto que no. Tidus era un joven sano y alegre mientras_ que _Jecht era un hombre adicto y agresivo… ¿Por qué habría de querer transformar a su hijo de forma tan horrible?

Que los jóvenes disfrutaran de su vida libre de problemas y se dedicaran a vivir sus días con felicidad, en sus mundos libres de preocupaciones. Jecht deseaba eso para todos, incluso para aquellos insoportables chiquillos que habían pasado cerca del de él en aquel lujoso automóvil hacia un par de horas.

Tenía la sospecha que se trataban de sus alumnos de la academia, pero no podía asegurarlo. Tenía una jaqueca espantosa y se sentía mareado, apenas siendo capaz de caminar.

Aun sostenía en mano la botella de éter vacía, pero ya la tiraría a la basura en cuanto llegase a su casa, donde de seguro nadie lo esperaría, ni siquiera su hijo quien de seguro estaba vagabundeando por la ciudad con sus amigos…

-¡Si…vamos chico, víve la vida loca!- gritó Jecht al viento. Unos cuantos peatones se apartaron de su camino mientras el se abría paso con su temblorin andar. Apestaba a éter y a juzgar por su rostro, vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Llego pues, luego de perderse en varias ocasiones, a su querido hogar. Antes de adentrase al porche , Jecht vio con su nublosa vista a un chico caminando solo por la calle.

Jecht soltó un eructo y se restregó los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio al muchacho pasar por enfrente de su casa.

-Oye chico, ¿Por qué tan taciturno? ¡Deberías extra por allí perdiendo el tiempo con otros mocosos. Vive la vida Loca!- le dijo entre balbuceos. El muchacho, de pelo plateado y mirada sin emoción, se detuvo y miro al ebrio Jecht con tanta frialdad que el profesor de gimnasia se sintió transportado a un polo glacial.

-¿Y a que viene esa mirada? Vaya, espero que no estés buscando una pelea, porque te mandaría al hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….! Knock Out, oh si!- exclamo Jecht con una carcajada dando torpes golpes al aire. Acto seguido y más bien como un reflejo, se doblo hacia delante y vomito .El muchacho, de nombre Sephiroth, soltó un ligero gruñido de molestia ante tal escena.

Jecth recobró un poco la conciencia, pero su mente inundada de Éter no pudo mas y se desmayo, justo en el porche y delante de la puerta principal de su casa. Empezó a roncar fuertemente de inmediato con la botella vacía aun firmemente en su mano.

Sephiroth lo miro con desprecio por unos minutos y luego continúo con su camino. Había escuchado que Jecht empezaba a recaer en su adicción al éter, pero nunca creyó que podía ser tan repulsivo el ver tal adicción en primera fila. Sé pregunto cómo era que Tidus lo soportaba todos los días.

Pero….al pensarlo bien, Sephiroth concluyo que él no la pasaba mejor con Hojo. Es más, ahora que lo razonaba con cuidado, no tenía ninguna verdadera prisa en llegar a casa. Tal vez, Sephiroth debería ir a dar la vuelta por la ciudad y distraerse un rato.

Quien lo diría: las palabras ebrias de Jecht habían contenido un cierto grado de razón.

* * *

><p>Después de clase, Tidus, Squall, Zidnae y Bartz fueron a la cancha pública para jugar un partido de blitzball. Duro dos horas y los vencedores fueron Tidus y Bartz, dejando en ridículo por una gran cantidad de puntos s a Squall y Zidane.<p>

Después del juego, y justo en el momento en que su padre perdía el conocimiento, fue Tidus quien propuso a sus amigos ir al centro comercial. No era nada espectacular, pero tampoco había nada mejor que hacer por el resto del día.

Zidane y Bartz aceptaron de inmediato, ansiosos por ir a checar a las lindas chicas que de seguro habian ido de compras para inicio de clases en busca de nuevas faldas y zapatos.

Squall se negó, diciendo que debía atender asuntos más importantes que atender.

-¿Que acaso te has citado con la profesora Rinoa? ¡Picaron! – bromeó Zidane, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a sus amigos. Squall soltó un bufido y los fusilo con la mirada antes de marcharse.

-Parece que alguien está enojado por haber perdido- insistió esta vez Bartz.

-Vamos chicos, ya déjenlo y vámonos, que quiero dar una vuelta completa al centro comercial antes de que se haga tarde- apresuro Tidus impaciente. Los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron al hiperactivo rubio mientras salía corriendo por las calles hacía el dichoso establecimiento de tiendas y negocios ,por donde tambien rondaban Mateus y compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>!Perdon en serio por la tardanza D:! Gracias a todos por sus comentario y por leer la historia, son un gran apoyo! <strong>


	6. Centro Comercial

La primera parte del plan original había consistido en ir al gimnasio por dos horas para poder empezar a ponerse en forma para los partidos y demás competencias estudiantiles que tendrían lugar en el transcurso del ciclo escolar.

Pero gracias a un giro del destino y a la terquedad de Zack, Cloud se encontraba ahora junto a su amigo en el centro comercial. No era el lugar preferido de Cloud, principalmente por la cantidad de gente que acudía y por que solía aburrirse muy rápido de solamente caminar y ver tiendas en donde nunca compraban nada.

Una pérdida de tiempo total.

-¡Hey, te lo recompensare Cloud. Deja ya esa cara larga y anímate!- dijo Zack dando una palmada en la espalada al chico rubio. Cloud lo miro sombríamente, con un poco de reproche en sus ojos.

-Sabes que odio venir a este lugar. Además, podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho más productivo en estos momentos. ¿Y por que estamos aquí? De eso no has explicado nada- repuso Cloud mientras caminaba al lado de Zack por la planta baja del centro comercial. Zack rio nerviosamente y se rasco la cabeza, tratando de aparentar inocencia, pero no contesto a la pregunta.

Fue entonces que Cloud se dio cuenta que su amigo algo se traía en manos.

Últimamente, específicamente desde el final del curso del año pasado, Zack había estado comportándose un tanto misterioso y desastroso. No solo eso, sino que también había causado muchos problemas para la escuela y unos cuantos a la policía.

No era nada grave, tan solo travesura simples y hasta naturales en un chico de su edad: grafitis, fiestas ruidosas, unos cuantos danos a la propiedad privada (o mejor dicho, a las instalaciones de la escuela), peleas callejeras…. Nada en extremo grave. Cloud había sido su cómplice en algunas ocasiones, pero la mayoría de la veces, Zack actuaba en solitario cuando se comportaba de dicha forma.

A pesar de ser un chico extrovertido y amigable, Zack sabía muy bien como mantener en secreto sus motivos o razones de su comportamiento y ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos como Cloud o Cissnei sabían que le ocurría, y eso que ya habían intentado hablar con el del asunto en varias oportunidades, pero Zack siempre lograba cambiar el tema o simplemente decía que _"no era nada"._

Pero esta vez era distinto, y Cloud lo sabía. Zack había insistido en ir al centro comercial no por puro capricho o casualidad. Algo tenía en mente, tal vez un asunto pendiente o un plan brillante, pero no importaba lo que fuese por que algo era seguro:

Zack no actuaría en solitario esta vez, porque Cloud seria su cómplice lo desease o no.

-¡Ya casi es hora! No debemos mantenerlo esperando por mucho tiempo! Vamos Cloud, apúrate!- anuncio Zack enérgicamente antes de salir corriendo presuroso, abriéndose paso con ligeros empujones entre los mares de gente que estaban en el centro comercial.

Cloud intento detenerlo y preguntarle de que demonios estaba hablando, pero fue inútil. Suspiro con hartazgo y sin tener mejor opción, empezó a seguir rápidamente a Zack , tratando de no perderlo de vista.

A veces, pensó , los amigos solo eran problemas….

* * *

><p>-Entonces…. Estamos cerca de un enorme lugar donde hay varias tiendas que ver y en donde me podría haber comprado ya mi delicioso helado de magiteck ….. Pero en lugar de todo eso, estamos aquí afuera en el estacionamiento esperando a no sé quien como tortugas tarugas y con el trasero congelándosenos del frio, ¿es así nuestra situación, o la estoy exagerando, Maty?-<p>

-Lo único que sé es que deseo que cierras tu molesta bocaza, Kefka, antes de que mi paciencia toque su límite-

-Uff, que carácter,Maty. Parece que alguien tiene la ropa interior muy ajustada….-

-¡KEFKA, EN SERIO ,CALLATE!- ordeno esta vez Kuja con voz estricta y malhumorada. El joven payaso hizo una sobreactuada expresión de sorpresa, con los brazos arriba y gritando como si fuese una rata asustada. Al ver que Kuja no parecía entretenido ni sonreía un poco, Kefka desistió en su actuación cómica y se resignó a regañadientes a mantenerse calmado.

-¡Pero qué cascarrabias son todos ustedes, me aburro!- dijo Kefka cruzando los brazos y poniendo un puchero. Estarse en paz requería de todo su esfuerzo, y a lo mucho, solo lograba mantenerse tranquilo unos cinco minutos.

Ultimecia, parada al lado de Mateus, miraba a Kefka con desdén.

-Te dije que era mejor dejarlo en el basurero de la ciudad – murmuró la chica mientras Kefka empezaba de nuevo con sus payasadas, esta vez orientadas a Claudia, quien lo ignoraba por completo.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora hay que soportarlo- respondió Mateus con serenidad. Reviso su reloj y vio que la reunión no tardaría mucho en empezar, si es que su contacto era puntual.

Improbable, pero más le convenía…

En ese momento, un grupo de muchachos conocidos para ellos pasó a su lado. Tidus y sus amigos dieron señas de reconocer a Mateus y a los demás, pero decidieron ignorarlos. Mateus capto con la mirada la reacción nerviosa de Zidane, la cual atribuyo a la presencia de Kuja. El resto parecía igual de incomodo.

- !¿Qué me ves, asqueroso gusano? !- pregunto enojado Kuja a su hermano, ocasionando que Zidane desviara la vista y huyera hacia centro comercial. Tidus les dirigió una mirada amenazante antes de irse junto con Bartz.

-Bola de perdedores- dijo entre dientes Kuja.

-Oye Kujie , no nos digas así, que hieres nuestros sentimientos….- pidió Kefka jalando de la manga de la camisa de Kuja como niño pequeño que ha sido regañado.

-¡No, imbécil, me refería a ellos!- aclaro Kuja aparatando a su amigo de un empujón.

-Aahhh, ahora todo ya tiene sentido, ¿verdad, Caldo?- pregunto Kefka recuperando el equilibrio.

-Es Claudia-

-Es lo mismo, no me importa. ¡Tan tan! -

Mateus giro sobre sí mismo para ordenarles que dejaran de hacer tanto alboroto, pero Ultimecia le llamo.

-Mira, ahí viene – informó la chica señalando hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

Mateus miro en esa dirección, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para agudizar su visión y sonrió conforme al identificar a la persona que Ultimecia señalaba.

-Al fin, estaba a punto de perder mi paciencia- dijo Mateus.

"_Qué bueno que eso no_ _ocurrió_", pensó Ultimecia, por que cuando Mateus se enojaba o desesperaba… las cosas simplemente se tornaban muy desagradables para todos.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando Zidane se disponía a entrar corriendo al centro comercial, Zack abandono el lugar y ambos chicos chocaron entre sí. Zidane se tambaleo un poco y casi cae al piso, mientras que Zack apenas sintió el golpe.<p>

-¡Woah, calma amigo! – dijo Zack agarrando a Zidane de un brazo para evitar que cayera. Lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie y después se disculpo con el . - Supongo que estaba muy distraído y ni siquiera te logre ver. Lo siento, Zidane-

-No pasa nada, que nadie salió herido – respondió Zidane sonriente.

Después, Cloud llego , un poco cansado a causa de haber perseguido a Zack hasta la salida. Al mismo tiempo, llegaron Tidus y Bartz .Los muchachos se saludaron entre sí rápidamente, y a Zack le hubiese gustado quedarse a charlar o incluso acompañarlos en su expedicion por chicas en el centro comercial, pero tenia cosas más importantes de que ocuparse.

-Oigan, ¿de casualidad han visto a Mateus?- pregunto Zack , con fingida naturalidad. Cloud arqueo un ceja atónito, sin comprender por qué en su sano juicio Zack querría encontrar a ese engreído.

-Sí, el rey Pelmazo y su sequito de Idiotas están allí- indico Bartz. Un poco a la distancia, Zack vio a un grupo de jóvenes parados al lado de un hermoso automóvil nuevo.

Sin duda, se trataba de Mateus y sus amigos.

-¡Genial, gracias!- dijo Zack, y salió corriendo de nuevo .

-¡Espérame, Zack!- pidió Cloud. Se despidió con un seco "adiós "de Zidane y el resto antes de ir tras Zack.

Bartz los observo con cuidado mientras se alejaban.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me pregunto que querra Zack con alguien como Mateus. Son polos opuestos… Demasiado – observó Bartz un poco sospechoso del asunto.

-Todo un misterio – agrego Tidus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, la verdad que….- empezó Zidane, cuando un grupo de chicas pasó junto a ellos. El grupo femenil estaba conformado por Garnet, Yuna, Lenna y Maria. En menos de un segundo, Zidane, Tidus y Bartz quedaron flechados al instante y siguieron a las mujeres sin pensarlo.

Y toda preocupación y curiosidad por el asunto de Zack y Mateus, se eliminó de sus mentes.

* * *

><p>-¡Miren, ya llegan los soldaditos de plomo!-<p>

-¡Kefka!-

-Ok, ya me callo…..-

Esa fue la bienvenida que recibieron Zack y Cloud cuando por fin se presentaron ante Mateus y su banda. Claudia y Ultimecia rápidamente los rodearon, en caso de que Zack tuviese planeado hacer algo.

Rápidamente, Cloud se puso a la defensiva, pero Zack lo tranquilizo con un gesto de mano.

-¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo, Zack?- exigió saber Cloud en voz baja.

-Tranquilo, solo….solo tomara unos momentos, amigo, te lo prometo – dijo Zack por lo bajo. Después, con voz mucho más fuerte y segura, dijo a Mateus:- Entonces, Palamecia, veo que has traído a todo tu equipo de seguridad personal-

-Y tu vienes acompañado de tu fiel guardaespaldas- ironizo Mateus mirando con sorna a Cloud. Puso una mano sobre la defensa de su automóvil y continúo. –Pero ya hablaremos de ese tema en otra ocasión, Fair. Por ahora, limitémosnos a cerrar este trato de una buena vez-

-¿Cerrar un teatro? ¡No sabía que esto era una obra!- exclamo Kefka sorprendido. Kuja le tapo la boca con una mano para asegurarse que no siguiera interrumpiendo más en la conversación.

Ignorando al payaso, Mateus asintió y Zack lo imito.

-Ultimecia, Claudia, ya saben que hacer- ordeno Mateus. Las dos chicas soltaron una risilla y juntas se acercaron a Zack y Cloud. No fue hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente que Cloud vio los fajos de dinero que cada una sostenía en sus manos.

-Un beso en la mejilla, un dinero recibido, un automóvil que se vuelve nuestro y dos muchachos que se largan, ¿entendido?- dijo Ultimecia con mezcla de diversión y severidad.

-¿Que?- pregunto Cloud azorado. Antes de poder preguntar mas, Claudia se acerco a él y le beso en la mejilla, mientras Ultimecia hacia lo mismo con Zack. El beso duro unos segundos y al terminar, Cloud y Zack tentaron sus bolsillos y descubrieron que era allí en donde ya hacían los fajos de dinero.

El beso no había sido más que una fachada para encubrir un pago que, por las circunstancias, no parecía del todo legitimo. Al igual que el beso, era corrupto.

Y justo cuando todo parecía marcar un desenlace tranquilo y sin problemas, Kefka se zafó de Kuja y volvió a gritar.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth llego al estacionamiento al mismo tiempo que Claudia y Ultimecia introducían el dinero en los bolsillos de Zack y Cloud. La escena parecía un tanto extraña, pero a Sephiroth no le llamo mucho la atención.<p>

Nunca había sido de los que se entrometen en los asuntos de los demás, y solía preferir dar la espalda y seguir con sus propios problemas y pensamientos.

Pero….

-¡Woah, pero si aquí llega el Sephi favorito de todos! ¡Sí señor, es el ¡ Reconocería ese cabello plateado en cualquier lado!- grito una voz muy singular :La de Kefka.

Sephiroth entonces sintió como las miradas aterradas de Mateus, Cloud, Zack, Ultimecia y el resto se posaban sobre él con hostilidad.

-¡Un intruso!- murmuró Mateus, visiblemente molesto. Recupero la calma y declaro – Parece que has llegado en el momento y lugar equivocados, Sephiroth-

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola,lectores!<strong>

**Ahora respondere como se debe a los reviews 8D**

**NikkiMaxwell : Bueno, me da gusto que la trama te haya parecido interesante :). Espero que los demas caps te hayan agradado.**

**Sorita-Lyn: Si,Claudia XDDDD. A decir verdad, ese nombre lo vi por primera vez en otra historia de Final Fantasy. Una de mis historias favoritas y la cual me hizo crear mi cuenta aqui en Fan fiction. Es como un tributo , je :3. !Gracias por leer!**

**Dehn: Espero que mis ideas te hayan parecido buenas y que el desarrollo de la historia te agrade. Si no, puedes hacermerlo saber :)**

**Waild: :awyeah: la idea del geoestigma me vino a la mente despues de ver Advent Children Complete , jaja. Y no te preocupes, que el capitulo nuevo de mi otro fic ( el cap 20) ya esta en proceso, no tardo mucho en actualizar :D.**

**Ms-Taka: Primero que nada, gracias por tus comentarios y opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar la historia !. Je, y adore el apodo de "nombre de correro electronico", jajaja, excelente :)**

**!Gracias por leer!**

**!Nos vemos , o leemos, en el proximo capitulo !**


	7. Por tu cuenta

El cielo empezó a iluminarse de estrellas diminutas que contrastaban con el oscuro panorama donde se reflejaban. Bastante temprano era para que el día se oscureciese por completo, pero no era lo suficientemente tarde para no empezar una pelea.

Sephiroth sabía que se hallaba en un aprieto de gran magnitud, casi paralelo a la determinación de Mateus de asegurarse que Sephiroth no dijera palabra alguna a nadie de lo que acaba de presenciar. Adivinar las intenciones en el rostro de Palamecia era tan sencillo que resultaba patético.

¿Pero que había sido exactamente lo que había visto? , se preguntaba Sephiroth sombríamente.

Solamente había sido testigo de cómo Claudia y Ultimecia daban un beso a Zack y Cloud mientras ellas colocaban dos fajos de dinero en los bolsillos de los muchachos.

Aquella escena carecía de todo significado para Sephiroth, y estaba lejos de desear encontrarle algún sentido. Los problemas y secretos de Mateus y su banda eran la última de sus preocupaciones, y lo único que en realidad quería en ese momento era largarse de allí.

Había sido una mala idea ir al centro comercial para iniciar, ¿pero qué esperaba si había seguido del consejo de un borrachuzo?

La imagen del rostro rojizo de Jecht así como el intenso aroma a éter regresaron a la mente de Sephiroth. Se imagino que diría el ebrio hombre su pudiera ver la situación en que lo había metido con sus falsas palabras de sabiduría.

"_Vive la vida loca, muchacho"_ Serian seguramente las palabras de Jecht , quien sonreiría estúpidamente mientras perdía el conocimiento con su mente nublada de éter y torso cubierto en vomito. Por un instante, Sephiroth recordo a su padre.

Pero no era como si toda la culpa recayera en Jecht, y Sephiroth lo sabía. Era por su propia y momentánea ingenuidad mezclada con sus deseos de no regresar a casa lo que habían dirigido a Sephiroth en todo ese problema.

Y era hora de pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Cloud espero unos minutos, y al asegurarse que toda atención estaba ahora dirigida a Sephiroth, tomo a Zack toscamente del brazo y emprendió fugazmente a la huida. Su amigo, muy alterado en ese momento como para reclamar, dejo pues que Cloud guiara el camino. Corrieron a tal velocidad que sus caras se entumecían con el choque del frio viento de anochecer naciente. Pasaron por unos cuantos automóviles hasta que por fin dejaron el estacionamiento por completo. Habían salido oficialmente de los terrenos del centro comercial, dejando atrás a Mateus, el automóvil y Sephiroth.<p>

-¡Espera Cloud!- reacción finalmente Zack, deteniéndose abruptamente ocasionado que sus pies se derraparan unos segundos en el pavimento. Cloud dio media vuelta y observo a su amigo, quien a su vez no quitaba la vista del ahora distante centro comercial. Estaba pálido y parecía genuinamente preocupado - ¡No debimos huir . Mateus….¡ -

-¡Olvídalo, Zack!- corto Cloud haciendo un gesto de mano. Estaba cansado y confundido, por lo que su humor se encontraba en pésimo estado -¡No nos alcanzara hasta aquí! –

-No… a lo que me refiero es….- respondió Zack llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Su voz sonaba angustiada, incluso culpable –Sephiroth, no debimos dejarlo solo…–

Cloud negó con el cabeza, desesperado.

-¡Estará bien!- aseguro con tono cansino. La verdad era que no lo sabía, y más probable aun era que se equivocara, pero Cloud no estaba dispuesto a desafiar a su suerte por el bien de Sephiroth.

Cada quien debía cuidar su propio pellejo.

Pero Zack no compartía esa filosofía. El era capaz de meterse en una brutal pelea por el bien de un desconocido aun si no había recompensa alguna. Esté era tal vez, una de las actitudes más características Zack que Cloud menos comprendía.

Estuvo seguro por unos momentos que Zack saldría de regreso al centro comercial, y Cloud no tendría más remedio que seguirlo, pero fue el sonido de una patrulla policiaca cercana que se encontraba en su revisión vespertina de rutina lo que logro que Zack se echara para atrás en sus deseos de ayudar a Sephiroth.

Sintió una punzada de desprecio a sí mismo, pero termino por seguir huyendo junto con Cloud.

No era bajo ninguna perspectiva el momento de Zack para estar tomando riesgos, ya había tomado uno bastante importante cuando acepto hacer el trato con Mateus. Aun llevaba ese peso sobre sus hombros, y la policía estaría más que feliz de quitárselo de encima otorgándole una larga estadía en la cárcel.

Lo sentía por Seph, pero no podía hacer nada por él.

Estaba por su cuenta.

* * *

><p>Mateus noto sin reparo como Zack y Cloud escapaban. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista. Habría sido muy fácil para el ordenarle a Kuja o quizá Ultimecia que los detuviese y les diera una lección por su cobardía, pero no había necesidad.<p>

Después de todo, aquellos dos insectos ya no eran de importancia, porque ahora se había presentado una mayor amenaza: Sephiroth.

-Whoa, los soldaditos de plomo sí que corren bastante rápido, considerando las flacas piernas que tienen….- admiro Kefka cubriéndose las cejas con una mano para aumentar su visión. Miro a Sephiroth y agrego con una burlona sonrisa que bajo la luz de las estrellas, casi parecía desquiciada:-¿No lo crees, Sephi?-

-No me interesa- sentencio Sephiroth fríamente. Sin dar más explicación, dio la espalda a Mateus y el resto empezó a caminar sin el mínimo rastro de temor.

-¡Pero que insolencia!- exclamo Ultimecia indignada -¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarnos, maldito huerf...!-

Las últimas palabras cesaron justo a tiempo cuando Ultimecia recapacitó sobre lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Ese insulto que se quedo helado en sus labios habría sido muy potente sobre Sephiroth, sin duda lo hubiese hecho por fin abandonar su indiferencia para dar paso a emociones tan verdaderas como intensas.

Sephiroth podía ser tranquilo pero no débil, y cuando se enojaba, solía incluso intimidar al mismo Mateus.

¿Y eso en como los beneficiaria?

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Mateus al ver que Ultimecia había callado definitivamente. – Parece que nuestro amigo Sephiroth cree que puede marcharse en paz como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¡Su estupidez es hilarante!-

-Lo hilarante- repuso Sephiroth inesperadamente sin dejar de caminar, haciendo callar a Mateus –Es que piensas que me atemorizas. Eres un cobarde, Palamecia, siempre escondiéndote bajo la sombra de tu soberbia y tu dinero. Escoria como tú no vale ni un segundo de mi tiempo, mucho menos de mi atención-

Mateus parpadeo, incrédulo sobre si lo que había escuchado era realidad o pura imaginación. No podía creer que aquel sujeto se hubiese dirigido a el de esa forma. Y encima, lo había insultado.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y sus ojos se iluminaron a causa de la furia. Claudia y Ultimecia dieron un paso atrás, asustadas de su propio líder. Kuja trago saliva nerviosamente y se mantuvo al margen, con una gota de sudor fría bajando por su frente.

La única excepción era Kefka, quien o no era consciente del estado furico de Mateus o simplemente no le importaba.

-El payaso…- murmuro Mateus, permitiendo que su enojo remitiera . Sonrió triunfal ante el recuerdo de su as bajo la manga.

Pero mejor qun as, se trataba de un bufón. Un joker.

Una carta inútil en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero crucial si se le sabía utilizar correctamente ….

-¡Kefka!- dijo Mateus con voz imperativa.

El joven risueño se puso frente a él y lo saludo al estilo militar.

-¡Señor Maty, señor!-

-¿Te gustaría divertirte como nunca?- ofreció Mateus.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Entonces – prosiguió Mateus, señalando hacia donde Sephiroth se había marchado – Ve y asegúrate de que ese imbecil aprenda su lección. -

* * *

><p>Tidus estuvo a menos de un segundo de dirigirle la palabra a Yuna cuando su celular sonó insistentemente, mientras Zidane y Bartz celebraban a su amigo desde la distancia.<p>

Tidus contesto de mala gana a la llamada esperando que al menos se tratase de algo importante.

Lo cual resulto ser cierto, para su mala suerte.

Fue su vecina , la señora Shiva, quien le llamo para informarle que Jecht de nuevo se había desmayado en las afueras de su casa. Por lo que describió Shiva, el padre de Tidus se encontraba mas intoxicado que de costumbre y lo más prudente seria llevarlo al hospital. Tidus colgó la llamada, no sin a antes agradecerle a Shiva por informarle de la situación. Su visita al centro comercial había llegado a su fin, así como su oportunidad de hablar con Yuna.

Tidus se despidio de sus amigos, explicándoles su situación y disculpándose por abandonarlos de manera tan abrupta. Tanto Zidane como Bartz insistieron en acompañarlo, pero Tidus se negó rotundamente.

-¡No es para tanto! – afirmo Tidus con falsa alegría y despreocupación – Mi viejo siempre hace lo mismo. Hasta ya todos en el hospital nos conocen!-

Después, abandono el centro comercial y tomo el autobús en la parada de la calle continua.

En el camino, no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de desprecio contra su padre.

No era la primera vez que sentía aquella sensación, pero si fue la primera vez que rayo en el odio.


	8. Golpes de realidad

Los hospitales siempre le hacían sentir ese nudo amargo en su garganta. El olor a medicinas y los quejidos de los enfermos eran bastante deprimentes para Tidus, y este no podía soportar el enorme golpe de realidad que eran aquellos establecimientos de salud. Debía asegurarse cuanto antes de que su estúpido padre estuviese bien, si es que eso era posible para un hombre tan roto como Jecht, y salir de allí antes de que el hospital absorbiera toda la felicidad que tenia Tidus en su alma y cuerpo.

Avanzo por el pasillo polvoso que conectaba la entrada del hospital con la recepción. En los lados de la estancia, había varias sillas colocadas en columnas horizontales, todas ocupadas por personas necesitadas de atención médica. Tidus pudo ver a una niña con su madre ,abrazada a un Moogle de peluche .La chiquilla no podía dejar de toser, y su rostro se notaba en extremo pálida, a excepción de las rojizas orejas y nariz. Sentado un poco más a la izquierda había un anciano con las manos nudosas y aspecto raquítico. Se aferraba temblorosamente a su bastón, soltando gruñidos y maldiciones por el dolor que torturaba su espalda.

La enfermera secretaria, encargada de esa área, le pedía con voz monótona y sin separar los ojos del monitor de su computadora que vigilara su lenguaje, ya que había menores presentes. El anciano mascullo entre dientes ante la orden y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado, colocándose justamente sobre Tidus.

-¿Y tú que diablo me ves, joven embustero?- pregunto el anciano a Tidus, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo no lo…. Disculpe si lo ofendí, viejo- titubeo Tidus, sorprendido por el súbito regano, haciendo una ligera reverencia de respeto.

-¡Viejo me has llamado! Insolente mocoso, piérdete de mi vista- ordeno el viejo con un bufido, y Tidus estuvo feliz de hacerle caso.

Se pregunto cuál era el maldito problema del viejo, y no justificaba su pésima actitud ni por la edad ni por el dolor que pudieran estar molestando al anciano hombre. Tidus dedujo que tal vez todas las personas, al llegar a cierta edad, simplemente se volvían amargadas y cascarrabias.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que él no terminara así. Al menos, no en mucho tiempo….

-¿Se le ha perdido algo, joven?-

Tidus salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz seca de la enfermera secretaria. Recordó a lo que había ido al hospital y sonrió ligeramente, acercándose al escritorio de la mujer. Nunca antes la habia visto, por lo que debia ser nueva.

-No es algo, de hecho es alguien- informo Tidus jovialmente – Mi padre, Jecht. Vera, es que mi vecina me informo que lo habían traído aquí, seguramente porque se emborracho como siempre y quedo tirado en la calle-

-Mhm, ya veo- asintió la enfermera indiferente, y a Tidus le pareció que la mujer ni siquiera le había prestado atención a lo que había dicho. Con movimientos sosos y lentos, la enfermera abrió la enorme agenda del hospital ubicada a su derecha, acomodo sus gafas sobre sus ojos y empezó a buscar con cansancio. –Jecht, Jecht…. Ah, claro aquí esta. El señor Jecht llego hace unas horas , y actualmente está en la habitación 10 del segundo piso. Por lo que se dice aquí, esta descansando y no debe ser molestado, ya que mañana le harán un estudio. Bueno, ahí tienes la información que querías, chico. Buenas noches-

La enfermera volvió a sus notas en la computadora y se olvido completamente de Tidus ,. Pero Tidus en cambio se había quedado estupefacto, con el rostro desconcertado y ahora libre de sonrisa.

-¿Estudio?- repitió preocupado. Jecht había estado numerosas veces en el hospital a causa de sus ingestas alcohólicas, pero nunca antes lo habían detenido por toda la noche, y mucho menos le habían hecho un estudio medico.

-Sí, eso- asintió la enfermera –Ahora muchacho, vete ya de aquí, que atrasas la fila y no eres el único que espera ser atendido. Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, te aseguro que no ha de ser nada grave, apuesto de que los médicos solo quieren hacer un chequeo general a la salud de tu padre. Una simple consulta de rutina-

-¿Usted cree?- pregunto Tidus esperezando, sintiéndose idiota por su preocupación hacia el irresponsable de su padre.

Eran los padres quienes debían angustiarse y cuidar de los hijos, no viceversa.

La sensación de desprecio empezó a florecer de nuevo, pero la genuina preocupación de Tidus lograron apaciguarla un poco.

-Sí, sí, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Te lo prometo – insistió la enfermera, mostrandose un poco impaciente.

-Pero….-

-¡Ya deja de refunfuñar, mocoso! Ya te han dicho que no tiene nada grave. Deja de ser tan llorón, carajo!- exclamo de repente el anciano de manos nudosas, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

Tidus lo miro con enojo y por un instante, el viejo se le figuro a su padre.

-Es usted un viejo horrible y más amargo que la mierda de chococbo- replico Tidus olvidando sus buenos modales. Sintió como una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en su rostro al ver como al anciano se enfurecía y temblaba de indignación y cólera.

Sabiendo que su comportamiento era un inapropiado para el hospital y que podían llamar a seguridad en cualquier momento , Tidus deicidio marcharse de allí por su cuenta. Ya volvería al día siguiente para recoger a su borracho padre que le había arruinado una noche genial con sus amigos y un posible intento de coquetear con Yuna.

Camino por el pasillo, dio el pulgar arriba a la chica enferma abrazada de su Moogle, quien lo miro con curiosidad con sus ojos lustrados de lagrimas, y salió de aquel horrible lugar llamado hospital. El aire fresco de la noche le dio una nueva energía bastante reconfortante.

El frio viento limpio toda impureza que el hospital hubiese dejado en sus ropas y cuerpo. Se sentía como nuevo. En un deseo impulsivo, Tidus decido irse corriendo hasta a su casa en lugar de tomar el autobús.

Con cada paso que daba, su alegría aumentaba mas y mas.

Con cada paso que daba, el hospital, el viejo, la tediosa enfermera, su padre y todas sus preocupaciones se alejaban hasta parecer solo un difuso recuerdo.

Y la verdad, esa sensación de libertad era para Tidus simplemente esplendida.

* * *

><p>Se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía desde el inicio. Mateus en verdad debía tomarlo por idiota si había creído tan solo un instante que no notaria como Kefka le perseguía. El muchacho bromista era nulamente discreto, riendo entre dientes frecuentemente y rechinando sus zapatos con cada paso torpe que daba. Tampoco era muy cuidadoso con su entorno, había notado Sephiroth, ya que Kefka se había tropezado con los baches de las banquetas, había pisado varios charcos de agua que solo delataban aun mas su presencia (y ni que decir sobre el rastro de huellas que dejaba en su camino), pero sobre todo, tenía la manía de escoger los peores escondites cada vez que Sephiroth miraba sobre hombro.<p>

-¡Este poste de luz me hace invisible!- dijo Kefka con aire triunfante escondiéndose tras el objeto , a pesar de que el poste era tan delgado que la única parte de su cuerpo verdaderamente oculta era su ojo izquierdo y una porción de su oreja.

Sephiroth lo veía, y se preguntaba si Kefka era si quería consciente de que ya hacía mucho había dejado de ser un sigiloso perseguidor. Fuese cual fuese el caso, Sephiroth no tenía el tiempo ni el interés de desmentir al alegre Kefka de su fachada.

No le importaban las estupideces del chico siempre y cuando se mantuviera tras el límite , porque si a Kefka se le ocurría la poco brillante idea de seguir con las ordenes de Mateus y tratara de darle una paliza, Sephiroth no tendría problema alguno en golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. O como Sephiroth para este momento ya se encontraba de pésimo humor…

-Intenta algo, y te enviare de emergencia al hospital, Kefka. Tú decides-

La advertencia hizo eco en los callejones cercanos, y Kefka se resguardo mas tras el poste.

-Pelos de plata parece enojado, ojala no me haya visto aun o mi misión estará arruinada. Ay, a Maty eso le haría menos gracia que cuando vomite en su casillero - dijo Kefka, pareciendo hablar consigo mismo. Su ojo libre choco con los de Sephiroth, quien lo miraba con desesperación.

-Solo lárgate- dijo Sephiroth, sintiendo ahora mas desconcierto hacia Kefka que enojo. Siempre tenía la duda de si Kefka solo actuaba como imbécil para molestarlo o si en realidad esa era su verdadera personalidad.

En ambos casos, era un fastidio. Sephiroth retomo se camino y mantenía el oído atento para cerciorarse si Kefka aun lo seguía.

Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que no. Pero para asegurase por completo, giro sobre sus tobillos y observo sus alrededores. Sus ojos volvieron a chocar con Kefka, quien permanecía inmóvil tras el poste.

Por un momento, se le figuro a un maniaco recién escapado del loquero y un escalofrió le hizo tiritar.

-¡Puaj, no al hospital! La comida allí sabe a calcetines mohosos y me da diarrea mortal! Aunque la enfermeras y las doctoras están muy lindas, eso no hay quien lo discuta, lástima que tengan el carácter de un bahamut salvaje…- grito repentinamente Kefka abandonando su "escondite"

Pronto se dio cuenta de su error y se llevo lentamente una mano a la cabeza.

-Uhh, creo que lo estoy haciendo mal- dijo, cruzándose de brazos -¿Qué te parece si volvemos al centro comercial y empezamos de nuevo, Seph? Anda, no seas malo!-

-Estás loco- fue lo único que pudo decir Sephiroth , con mezcla de insolencia y honestidad.

Kefka se encogió de hombros y sonrió como si de repente hubiese recordado algo muy divertido. Miro hacia el cielo y prosiguió:

-Si me dieran un gil por cada vez que me dicen eso, sería tan rico que me podría comprar ese papel de baño suavecito con dibujos de flores que venden en los supermercados. Pero ahora que lo pienso, es una verdadera idiotez ponerle dibujos al papel higiénico, considerando su uso. ¿No lo crees, Seph?-

Kefka regreso la mirada a la calle solo para darse cuenta que ya no había nadie capaz de responderle por que Sephiroth ya se había marchado.

-Y no se despidió el muy maleducado- recrimino Kefka con un puchero - Caray, el hijo tan grosero cuando la madre era todo un terrón de azúcar y la única doctora en el hospital que no me trataba como lodo en sus botas…Bueno, da igual, de todas formas ya me quería ir a mi casa que este frio del demonio me está congelando el cerebro. Ay, y tengo un hambre que me vuelve loco… Un segundo, ¡me llame loco a mi mismo! Por lo que me debo un gil, ¡enhorabuena!-

Riendo y olvidando completamente a Sephiroth, Kefka se marcho hacia su hogar. En el camino, se atravesó con el veloz Tidus, que parecía tener mucha prisa por que iba corriendo como si el monstruo de la noche lo persiguiera.

-¡Wii, eso se ve divertido!- exclamo Kefka, y el también empezó a correr a toda marcha.

Corrió y corrió hasta que se quedo sin aliento y sus piernas ardían por el esfuerzo. Cuando se recuperó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba a mas de tres kilometro de su casa.

Muy cansado como para buscar su camino de regreso, decidió adentrarse en un parque cercano y echarse una siesta en los arbustos. Se cubrió con unos periódicos tirados en el piso, y en menos de dos minutos, se quedo profundamente dormido.

No despertaría otra vez. Al menos, no hasta el día siguiente, cuando una ardilla tirara accidentalmente su bellota de desayuno sobre el rostro alegre, aun en suenos, del muchacho.

* * *

><p>A diferencia de Kefka, Sephiroth si llego a su casa. Entro sin hacer ruido y subió de inmediato a su cuarto. Por los ruidos que podía escuchar, su padre se encontraba trabajando en el piso de abajo y no había señas de que hubiese notado la llegada de su hijo.<p>

Aunque Sephiroth supo que en realidad Hojo si lo había escuchado llegar, pero simplemente no le había importado.

Eso estaba bien, porque a Sephiroth tampoco le importaba demasiado su padre.

Nadie en realidad, excepto su madre.

_"Una lástima que estés muerta…pero para eso, no hay solución."_, pensó con amargura antes de adentrarse por completo en su alcoba.

Le sorprendía como la muerte de su madre a veces la precia tan dolorosa y a veces le parecía tan normal.

No comprendía bien el por quéde ese sentimiento, pero justo como su padre, no le importaba.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, a un kilometro de distancia, Cloud se sentaba en la sala de estar de su casa, acompañado de Zack. El muchacho de pelo negro volteo a ver a su amigo con seriedad.<p>

-Supongo que querrás saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Mateus y ese estúpido automóvil – dijo Zack con voz seca.

Cloud asintió firmemente, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad con indignación. Estaba un poco molesto con Zack por la situación en la que lo había metido, por lo que más le valía tener una maldita buena excusa.

Zack miro el reloj de reojo

-¿Y si mejor te lo cuento mañana?- propuso, con una sonrisa poco convincente

-No, mejor cuéntamelo ahorita – insistió Cloud cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el sillón –Que yo no tengo prisa alguna-

Zack gruño débilmente y soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, tus ganas- acepto resignado.

Tomo aire, se paso un mano por la cabeza y comenzó con el relato de la razón de sus actos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ,hola!<strong>

**Tarde en actualizar, pero espero que el cap les guste .**

**Agradezco mucho a todos los que leen y comentan ( o leen sin comentar, jajaja XD)** En especila agradezco a Ms-Taka,DAX y Waild.

**Nos vemos hasta el prox cap, cuidense y suerte 8D!**


	9. Historias del pasado

_Fue a finales del ciclo pasado, en la temporada de exámenes finales, cuando todo empezó. Pero antes de seguir, Cloud, debes saber que no me enorgullezco en lo absoluto de lo que he hecho ni mucho menos en la relación que he establecido con alguien tan vil como Mateus. Podrá sonar hipócrita, sobre todo después de que has visto el gran entusiasmo que pongo en cada una de mis acciones, pero te pido que trates de escuchar mi historia con neutralidad. Al final podrás juzgarme como gustes, supongo, pero mientras tanto solo intenta comprender, ¿vale?_

_Bien, ahora que aclarado ese punto, continuare:_

_El día exacto fue un lunes. Incluso recuerdo el clima de ese día, fue bastante frio y el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes negras llenas de lluvia. Llegue a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre, faltando media hora para que los demás compañeros empezaran a llegar. Refunfuñe a mi padre sobre eso todo el camino de mi casa a la escuela, diciéndole que me encontraría totalmente solo y que sería de lo más aburrido. Pareció comprender mi enojo, pero me explico que no tenia opción, ya que el también debía llegar temprano a su trabajo a causa de una junta urgente que había surgido de imprevisto. Me sonrió, pero lo note preocupado y distante, hasta había olvidado afeitarse y lucia una barba naciente en su mentón. Aquello me desconcertó un poco, ya que como sabrás, mi padre siempre se esfuerza por mantener su aspecto totalmente impecable, especialmente cuando va a trabajar. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si ocurría algo malo cuando llegamos a las puertas de entrada del colegio. Me despidió revolviéndome el cabello y deseándome un buen día. Su buen humor logro convencerme de que todo estaba bien, por lo que deje de lado mi pregunta y me baje del automóvil rápidamente para evitarle a mi padre un retraso en su trabajo. Muy pronto se perdió de vista entre las calles mientras yo me adentraba a la escuela. Tiritaba de frio y me alegraba haber llevado mi abrigo conmigo. Unos minutos después empezó a caer una ligera llovizna que pronto se transformo en un aguacero a cantaros. Tome refugio en el edificio central y decidí ir a la cafetería a comprarme un café o un chocolate caliente, lo que fuese para apaciguar la helada que me calaba hasta los huesos. _

_Tuve suerte de que la cafetería ya estuviera abierta a pesar de que aun era muy temprano. Termine por decidirme por un chocolate caliente y tome asiento en una de las mesas. La lluvia de afuera era tan fuerte que incluso se podía escuchar claramente dentro de la escuela y hasta unas pequeñas goteras empezaron a surgir del techo._

_Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre mi bebida, así que mejor me fui al pasillo. No hay nada peor que un buen chocolate arruinado por agua sucia y fría. Se vuelve aguado y se entibia. Me quede observando la lluvia a través de las ventanas por uno buen tiempo. Unos cinco minutos ,diría yo._

_Cuando perdí el interés, opte por ir al salón y esperar allí a que llegases, Cloud, maldito perezoso. Me encontraba empujando la puerta del salón cuando la voz amarga y grave de Chaos me detuvo. Lo mire y lo salude de forma respetuosa para evitar ofenderlo, ya que eso solo trae castigos y problemas._

_Pero el director apenas y escucho y mis palabras, y el saludo que recibí de su parte fue bastante hosco y apresurado._

_-Fair, ¿por qué estás aquí?- me pregunto, observándome como si fuese un vándalo que acabase de romper la vitrina de trofeos del colegio. Una hazaña muy grande, debo aplaudir, pero el honor le pertenece a Bartz y Zidane, según escuche en los murmullos incesables de Ultimecia y Claudia hoy en clase de Ética…._

_En fin, eso no me incumbe._

_-Pues estoy aquí para aprender y repesar las lecciones que me permitirán ser alguien en el futuro, señor – respondí a Chaos , poniendo las manos en mi cintura y sonriéndole .No pude evitar agregar que la estúpida afirmación de que la mayor parte de mis lecciones de seguro no me servirían para nada en mi vida adulta y que solo eran para matar el tiempo. Me mordí la lengua y espere por el regaño furioso de Chaos, pero este en su lugar solo bufo con desesperación._

_-No me refiero a eso, pequeño tonto- me recrimino con severidad – Lo que digo es porque estás aquí si claramente sabes que tu ya no eres bienvenido en esta escuela-_

_Aquel comentario me llego de golpe. Sentí la boca seca y por poco dejo caer mi vaso de chocolate. Me quede con una expresión idiota de incomprensión en mi rostro que el director debió notar ya que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que, fuese cual fuese la causa por la cual yo ya no era bienvenido, yo era totalmente ignorante al asunto._

_Se mordió los labios y su enojo pareció disminuir levemente. Se aclaro la garganta y me explico el asunto con cruda honestidad._

_-Yo muy claramente se lo advertí a tu padre, al señor Angeal. Hable con en el en varias ocasiones. Me sorprende que tu no estés al tanto, Zack, si bien he de admitir que estos asuntos se tratan mejor si se quedan solo entre padres y maestros…Pero cuando se llega a estos extremos, es mejor que el estudiante sepa de la delicada situación en la que se encuentra - _

_-¿De qué esa hablando?- le pregunte conmocionado y de manera brusca, moviendo mi brazo y derramando un poco de chocolate al suelo._

_Chaos mi miro con reproche. Mi atrevimiento no había sido de su agrado, incluso si lograba comprenderlo. Mas fue el ligero toque de lástima que sentí en sus ojos lo que realmente me preocupo._

_-Ninguna de tus colegiaturas de este año ha sido pagada. Ni una sola- Me aclaro Chaos , ahora sin piedad –Y no se queda allí , ya que tu padre no ha pagado incluso las de los dos años anteriores. Este dato es nuevo para mí, y Cosmos creyó que no lo descubrirá y que ella podría estar encubriendo la irresponsabilidad de tu padre por más tiempo, pero se equivoco. A mí nada de lo que ocurra en esta escuela se me pude ocultar.-_

_-¡Mi padre no es un irresponsable!- gruñí ferozmente en defensa de mi padre._

_-Las acciones hablan mas que las palabras, chico – me dijo Chaos entre dietes, visiblemente a punto a de perder la paciencia por mi insolencia –Pero si tanto te molesta, dejare de juzgar a tu padre. Mientras tanto tanto, tu puedes retirarte de este colegio, oficialmente has dejado de ser un alumno de la escuela Duodecim. Pierdes el derecho de entrar a clase y de utilizar nuestras instalaciones, por lo que disfruta ese chocolate, ya que sera el último producto de nuestra cafetería que puedas disfrutar. Ahora, con tu permiso me marcho, que tengo varios asuntos más que resolver. Buenos días, Fair-_

_La cortesía en las palabras de Chaos no hicieron más que aumentar me preocupación y mi enojo. Sentí como esa adversidad crecía al ver como el director se alejaba caminado por el pasillo. Mi mente estaba aturdida por la noticia, pero de nuevo mi lengua me jugó una mala pasada que termino por salvar mi estadía en el colegio, aunque yo no lo sabía en ese momento._

_-¿De cuánto es la deuda?-_

_Mi voz resonó por el pasillo. Chaso miro sobre su hombro y esbozo una sonrisa irónica que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes rectos pero agudos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso planeas pagar tu los adeudos de tu padres?- La ironía de Chaos se empezaba a transformar en burla - Por favor, Fair, no me hagas reír. No hay manera de que un mocoso pueda…-_

_-Si la hay- le espete al director, cortando su frase a la mitad –Y se lo demostrare. Le pregunto de nuevo : ¿De cuanto es la deuda que debe mi padre al colegio?-_

_En cualquier otra circunstancia, ni loco me habría atrevido a hablarle a Chaos con el tono de voz que estaba empelando, pero la verdad es que en ese entonces mi prudencia se había nublado por mi orgullo y las palabras que salían de mi boca eran el resultado de ese cambio._

_Chaos no me quito los ojos de encima por un buen tiempo. Me miraba desafiante. Al fin regreso la vista al frente y siguió con su camino._

_-Doscientos mil gil- me respondió Chaos en un susurro que solo pude escuchar gracias al silencio que reinaba a la escuela en ese momento. Al escuchar la enorme cifra, mi mano perdió fuerza y el chocolate resbalo de entre mis dedos, derramándose en el piso y creando un charco color café cerca de mi pie derecho. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y la preocupación me lleno por completo._

_Era como si un hueco en mi estomago de repente se hubiese formado y hubiera absorbido mis fuerzas._

_-Te diré algo, Fair. Si para hoy ,antes de las siete de la noche, logras reunir la minúscula cantidad de cincuenta mil gil y pagar al menos la cuarta parte , te daré una segunda oportunidad y tú y tu padre podrán disponer de más tiempo para saldar el resto de la cuenta. Anda, demuéstrame que hay una manera. Demuéstreme que el hijo no es igual de irresponsable que el padre- agrego Chaos, soltando una risa queda parecido a el gruñido de una bestia._

_Apreté mis puños y dientes ante su última afirmación. Me propuse hacer que cerrara su estúpida boca demostrándole que lograría juntar la cantidad establecida antes del tiempo límite._

_Me resultaba imposible no pensar al mismo tiempo en mi padre. ¿Era por eso que había estado tan ausente en los últimos días, estresado y trabajando horas extras en su trabajo? Entendí que no me hubiese comentado nada para evitar preocuparme, pero yo lo conozco, y sé que es igual de orgulloso o incluso más que yo._

_Preocupar a su hijo con asunto que era su responsabilidad probablemente lo vea como una baja a su honor._

_Comprendí, si, más no justifique su silencio._

_Pude haberme que dado allí parado en el pasillo con la mirada ausente, pero me di cuenta que así no resolvería nada ni estaba ganado ningún gil, por lo que en un impulso salí corriendo del colegio, casi resbalando con el charco de mi chocolate caliente. _

_Había dejado de llover y empezaba a salir el sol de entre las nubes. El ambiente olía a humedad y tierra mojada. Me detuve un momento para calmarme y respirar._

_Con la mente en paz, descubrí que no tenía ni la más minina idea de que como demonios iba reunir el dinero. No tenía trabajo, y aunque lo hubiera tenido, reunir cincuenta mil gil en un día era imposible. Mis ahorros que guardaba en el armario de mi casa solo llegaban a la suma de treinta gil con cincuenta centavos. Ni siquiera tenía algo de gran valor que pudiese vender en el mercado, y pedir un préstamo al banco solo se volvería un problema peor a largo plazo con intereses._

_Sucumbí a la desesperanza de mi situación y me declare arruinado , resignado a ser expulsado del colegio. Pensé en largarme en ese momento, pero decidí esperar un poco más. La única razón por la que me quede fue para verte a ti y a Aeris y contarles de mi situación cara a cara., sobre todo porque no sabía cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de verlos otra vez una vez que me fuese del colegio para siempre._

_Estaba cansado y agotado emocionalmente , tome asiento en una de las jardineras. Cerré un poco mis ojos a ver si así podía relajarme por unos momentos. Estuve por quedarme dormido cuando una voz chillona me despertó. Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos, me encontré con el pálido y alegre rostro de Kefka a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mi cara._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso esperas ganar el dinero que le debes al director demonio quedándote aquí dormidote como un koala holgazán? ¡Wuahah, ese sí que sería un trabajo genial! ¡Cuando sea grande, esa será mi profesión, y hasta hare un doctorado, si señor!-_

_Pegue un salto del susto y casi caigo de sentón al suelo. Kefka por su parte solo se quedo allí sonriendo y diciendo que me calmara o me iba a dar un ataque cardiaco._

_-Y no pienso darte resucitación boca a boca, eso seria trabajo tu noviecita Aeris- me dijo jovialmente._

_-Caray, casi me mates del susto, Kefka. ¿Por qué siempre tienes la mala maña de asustar a los demás?- le recrimine, aun un poco alterado._

_-Mmm, no se- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que por que es divertido, o por que los demás nunca ponen atención a su alrededor, o simplemente porque son chocobos miedosos que se asustan por todo. Yo no sé_

_Puse lo ojos en blanco y le di un coscorrón en la cabeza, diciendo que dejara de decir tonterías y que me dejara en paz porque en ese momento tenía otras preocupaciones en mente._

_-Ah, claro. Tienes que buscar como pagar ese montón de dinero a el Caótico Chaos- _

_-Sí, y la verdad no sé cómo demonios voy a …. Espera, ¿Cómo te has enterado?-_

_No era como si me molestase que supiera, pero la conversación había sido estrictamente entre Chaos y yo, sin ninguno testigo a la vista. Me intrigaba como había podido saber de mi problema._

_Kefka rio traviesamente y cruzo los brazos._

_-No te digo porque es un secreto-_

_-¿De qué….?-_

_-Pero ya que insistes tanto, te digo: Veraz, Zack Justo, ayer le jugué una pequeña broma a X Death, llenando su casillero con corazones rojos de papel con el nombre de Claudia, porque creo que ella le gusta. O tal vez me lo imaginé o lo soñé, pero el caso es que a X no le dio mucha risa la broma y el muy amargoso me dejo encerrado en mi casillero , ¡con todo y candado! Nadie vino en mi auxilio, así que me quede allí atorado toda la noche hasta que por fin hoy, luego de varios intentos, pude salir. Pero antes de hacer mi gran escape, tú y el director empezaron a discutir justo en frente de la fila de casilleros donde estaba yo encerrado, y, bueno, no pude evitar escuchar su plática…. Perdona que sea un chismoso, pero luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Ultimecia y Claudia, se te pega la " chismoses"-_

_Le dije que no había problema alguno, pero también le pedí que no platicar a nadie más del asunto. _

_-Te prometo por la materia que mis labios estarán más cerrados que un bar cluasurado - me prometió, dándose una fuerte palmada en el pecho que le dolió y le hizo torcer la boca de dolor._

_Fue tonto y tal vez no encuentres sentido, Cloud, pero confié y aun en este momento sigo confiando en la palabra de Kefka. Es una ilusión ciega no libre de peligro, probablemente, pero ha mantenido su promesa por todo este tiempo a pesar de su natural indiscreción._

_Si, estoy consciente de que con Kefka se debe andar con cuidado, Cloud. Sé que su comportamiento es impredecible y que es igual de probable que te trate como un amigo a que te juegue la más cruel de las bromas al segundo siguiente, pero es gracias a él , lo creas o no, que logre reunir el dinero para Chaos ese día._

_Si no lo hubiera encontrado, yo ahora sería un ex alumno de Duodecim sin oportunidad alguna de regresar como estudiante, deprimido en mi casa y con un padre angustiado sin saber como saldar sus deudas._

_-Mira, soldado de plomo, yo no sé de finanzas ni mucho menos, pero creo que podría darte una mano con tus problemas- me ofreció Kefka, mientras se picaba la nariz._

_-¿En serio? Pues vale, toda ayuda es bien recibida- le dije sonriendo, creyendo que aquella ayuda solo eran una broma de parte del payaso._

_-¡Genial! Anda, sígueme- de pronto Kefka me dio un golpe en el hombro y el salió corriendo hacia la calle- ¡Apúrate, que el ultimo es una tortuga taruga!-_

_-¡Espera, Kefka!- le grite mientras lo perseguía lo más rápido que podía -¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?-_

_-¡Tú solo sigue a este payaso, Zack Justo! – me contesto con un grito desquiciado._

_Pero más desquiciado fui yo, por que le hice caso y me fui corriendo con él , a ciegas de cual era nuestro destino o de que tenía en mente Kefka. El me había ofrecido ayuda, y estaba tan desesperado , que termine por aceptarla casi sin cuestionar ni preocuparme si era una broma o no._

_En situaciones con poco tiempo, toda ayuda parece maravillosa, incluso si viene de parte de un payaso._

_Es gracioso, ¿no lo crees, Cloud?_

_Hey, hey, vamos, no te enfades. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si te encontraras en mi situación._

_Bueno, tal vez no, pero…._

_Ahem, oh caray, parece que he estado hablando por un buen rato y mi garganta está un poco seca. Voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina y enseguida vuelvo, Cloud, viejo cascarrabias._

_Mientras vuelvo, ¿Por qué no prendes la calefacción? Que afuera parece que ha empezado a llover y el frio se está colando dentro de la casa…._

* * *

><p>Ciertamente, afuera la lluvia había empezado. Las calles empezaron a recibir las pesadas gotas de lluvia y los peatones que pasaban por allí tenían que soportarla. Una de ellas era una mujer que esperaba en la parada del autobús. Llevaba un abrigo azul que le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello castaño ya se había empapado por completo a causa de la lluvia.<p>

La sensación de las gotas empezaba a sentirse familiar cuando alguien de pronto detuvo el contacto colocando un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos, ¿Qué acaso quiere atrapar un resfriado, profesora?-

La mujer, de nombre Rinoa, miro al propietario de aquella voz, que resulto ser uno de sus alumnos. Le sonrió amablemente, y de haber estado mas iluminando, hubiera visto como las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaban

-Oh, Squall, te lo agradezco-

-Si, como sea- respondió el muchacho desviando la mirada. –Mhm, ya está muy oscuro y sería peligroso dejar que aborde el autobús usted sola, así que tendré que acompañarla. Es una molestia, pero no quiero quedarme con el pendiente-

-Ah, no. No es necesario, Squall- replico Rinoa – Yo tomo diario este autobús y se cómo cuidarme sola-

-No lo dudo, pero prefiero no arriesgarme. De todas maneras yo también debo tomar este autobús- dijo Squall con indiferencia.

Rinoa sonrió en silencio y termino por aceptar que su alumno la acompañara. Cuando llego el autobús, los dos subieron y tomaron asiento.

-No comprendo- comento Squall, viendo por la ventana del autobús en marcha.

-¿Qué ocurre, Squall?- pregunto Rinoa a su alumno

-Yo he tomado este autobús toda mi vida, pero no fue hasta hace poco que usted empezó a usarlo como medio de transporte también- observo Squall.

-Si…, me temo que hechos recientes me han obligado a transportarme de esta forma- respondió Rinoa con la nostalgia pintando su voz. Squall reacciono ligeramente ante la voz de su profesora y le pregunto si acaso había ocurrido algo malo. -No, no pasa nada. Aparte ya no importa, son asuntos pasados….-

-¿Una historia larga?- convino Squall

-Podía decirse- dijo Rinoa

-Pues cuéntela, que cuando llueve tan fuerte como este momento, el autobús suele tardarse más de lo normal para llegar hasta la próxima parada a causa de accidentes o el mal trafico….-

Rinoa pronto descubrió lo cierto que eran las palabras de su alumno cuando el camión se quedo parado a causa de un neumático que se había quedado atorado en un bache de la carretera. El chofer de inmediato se dio a la tarea de resolver el problema con ayuda de unos cuantos de los pasajeros. Squall dijo que los hombres lograrían resolverlo, pero que les tomaría un buen rato.

La profesora suspiro ligeramente y sonrió a Squall.

-Supongo que no hay nada mejor que una historia para matar el rato- dijo.

-Cierto- coincidió Squall –Pues empiece a contar-

Y Rinoa así lo hizo

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, actualizacion rapida . Bueno en esta historia decidi usar a Angeal como padre de Zack, ya que segun yo se parecen mucho en su forma de ser y en su fisico XD.<strong>

**Gracias a Ms-Taka y Dax por sus comentarios ( Por cierto DAX, eso de "problem? :trollface:" me mato de risa XDDDD) Y Ms Taka me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, gracias por tus comentarios ^w^. Por cierto, ojala continues El bar Dissidia pronto :).**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
